Chapter 6: Weightless
'Chapter 6: Weightless '''is the sixth chapter of 5 Years Later. Plot Summary Eon and Dr. Animo find the Hands of Armageddon from Invader Zim’s Universe buried in the Keshawn Desert. Dr. Animo makes plans to start setting up Eon’s Machine, while Eon contacts Zim for an update. Zim responds, altering Eon that Vlad and Technus are successfully defeating Zim’s ship from Danny, Ben, and Gwendolyn, as it continuously drains the Dwarf Star’s energy. Ben, using UltraViolent, defends the Plumber Ship against Vlad, while Danny and Gwendolyn try to restrain Technus. Gwendolyn summons Winston, to which Technus responds by repurposing half of the Plumber Ship’s technology to form a large mecha body. With some resistance from Technus, the mech is destroyed by Danny’s Flaming Howl. The ship’s destruction leaves Kevin and Rook stranded, running out of oxygen. As Ben and Vlad continue their battle, Ben resorts to UltraViolent’s most powerful attack, the Cosmic Drill, sending Vlad into a nearby moon. Vlad survives by using his ecto-cape, without any damage done to him. After teasing Ben about Danny’s ability to surpass him, Vlad makes an escape once he reveals he is not the true mastermind behind all of their plans. This urges Ben to finish their mission fast so they can begin their search for the true mastermind. Gwendolyn uses a spell to trap Technus, while Ben Upgrades the damaged Plumber Ship to bring himself and Gwendolyn right up to Zim’s ship. Meanwhile, Vlad and Danny are facing off once more. Ben and Gwendolyn’s attacks are unable to pierce the ecto-shield Zim’s Ship has, which pushes Ben to use Lodestar and rip the entire ship clean in half. Zim’s PAK creates a spacesuit for him as he is now floating away. He contacts Eon for assistance but is quickly captured by Gwendolyn. The immediate disconnection between Zim’s Ship and the Dwarf Star creates a black hole. Gwendolyn summons Evita to carry the damaged Plumber Ship away. Ben uses NRG to try to counter it with an equal amount of radiation. As everyone scrambles to escape the black hole, Eon arrives to rescue Vlad, Technus, and a sample of the Dwarf Star that survived. Ben witnesses this, realizing it has been Eon behind everything this whole time. Eon then vanishes, leaving Zim behind. Ben is unable to produce enough radiation in time and is now trapped close to the event horizon. Danny arrives, using his intangibility to resist the hole’s suction, and offers Ben his ecto-energy to convert to radiation. Ben agrees. The result is overwhelming and painful to Ben, as he is overloaded with energy. The black hole collapses, then explodes, creating a small nebula as Ben and Danny unconsciously transform back to their original forms, and drift through space. Back in the desert, The Alliance begins their next phase. Details Major Events *The Alliance has successfully obtained one of the Hands of Armageddon and a sample of a Dwarf Star. *Eon reveals himself to The Heroes as the true mastermind. *Zim has been separated from The Alliance and captured by the heroes. Characters Heroes * Ben Tennyson * Danny Fenton * Gwendolyn Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko Villains * Eon * Dr. Animo * Vlad Plasmius * Technus * Zim Transformations * UltraViolent * Ghostfreak * Upgrade * Lodestar (5 Years Later Debut) * NRG (5 Years Later Debut) Guardians * Hamilton (Debut) * Evita (Debut) Mythology * Gwendolyn's character box in this chapter indirectly mentions her and Ben's grandmother, Verdona. * Zim mentions his never-ending conquest to take over the Earth, which is the main premise for the ''Invader ZIM series. Trivia *This is the first chapter to use the new logo. This Chapter is also the beginning of another Art Shift, similar to how the art style began to change between Chapter 1 and 2. *Vlad shows he is aware of Alien X's existence, along with many other traits about Ben, presumably through Eon. *The Keshawn Desert is named after one of Hurshie’s middle names. * This is the first time Vlad’s human form is shown since Chapter 2, and the first time his present-day human form is shown. In Chapter 2, Eon only showed Vlad an illusion of his younger, human self. **On the contrary, both Danny and Ben’s human forms are only briefly shown. *Many characters demonstrated a new ability: **Gwendolyn shows her ability to summon Guardians from Ledgerdomain. **Danny combines his Ghostly Wail and Phantom Flame, creating the Flaming Howl. **Ben shows off the third 5YL original alien, UltraViolent, who was previously teased at the end of Chapter 5. **Vlad uses his ecto-cape; an installment in the new suit he obtained in Chapter 4. **Technus uses the left wing of the Plumber Ship to form a mech suit. ***The mech suit is based on the unused Technus 3.0 Concept from Danny Phantom. *On March 31st, 2018, Kuro fake-leaked a page of Chapter 8 involving Generator Rex, revealing the following day it was an April Fool's Joke. This caused controversy among fans, so Kuro released a Chapter 6 Sneak Peek as an apology. The full story can be found here. *Disk Jockey was going to appear in end when Ben was knocked unconscious, but he was removed because Kuro thought that it would take away the moment. Category:Chapters